Uyilk
Isolated by Warp Storms and protected by their "merciful" lord, the Uyilk are an isolated and extremely philosophical species. Tzeentch's strings guiding their development and prowess, equipping them for a role that only he knows and one they are more than willing to take part in. A race of gifted diviners and telekines, if one were to observe it is not a wonder why the Architect chose them to be his own. History Tzeentch the Guardian of Wisdom From their primitive days, the Uyilk were naturally attuned to the energies of the warp, in fact it is said amongst themselves that they are the direct children of Tzeentch himself. Gifted with sight to see into the heavens and see the multiple realms of vast, nearly infinite knowledge that awaits those gifted enough to commune with their father. Over time however, the location of both the Uyilk and their homeworld, Edh, lead to a vastly higher than usual birth of psychically attuned individuals. The species at this point having evolved past their primitive stages and now advancing rapidly in the realms of learning, crafting, and above all else, scrying. Through their advanced methods and the guiding hand of Tzeentch, the Uyilk have become second only to the species they see as their "A'q" or elders, known to the rest of the galaxy as the mystical and enigmatic Q'Sal. Raising of the Sages Unknown to them, the Uyilk are actually the result of a mutation to one of the rabid species native to Edh. Tzeentch choosing these beasts to bless with a fragment of his unknowable intellect due to their high signatures in the warp and the effect they had on Daemons that approached them. The communal mindset of the Uyilk casting a Shadow in the Warp of their own, however unlike the tyranids, the wholly communal nature of the then beastial Uyilk combined to form a psychic force that none of the more viscious lesser daemons could penetrate. Each of the would-be attackers repeled or injured at their ignorant folly. All the while Tzeentch observing this phenomena of the species, choosing to evolve them with his own ever-changing hand. Thus, through one of his heralds, Tzeentch bestowed the first fragments of wisdom to the Uyilk and unlocked to them a whole new world. Both giving them the intellect to evolve with his own unknowable will and the child-like drive that comes with new discovery, spurring them forward in their primitive stages and urging them along the evolutionary track of his own design. Before long however, there were those of the Uyilk whose "eyes" were more acute than the rest, and through their interpretations of the visions that were rampant among the still developing species, became dubbed as the Aeschla, or sage. Beings who were the intermediaries and the messengers of Tzeentch, or as he was known to the Uyilk, "The Guardian". Now serving to guide those who showed gifts of insight and the abilities gifted with said knowledge, the sages became a guiding council, not a true government of the species but one whose voices stood out from among the rest as an abyssal tone which pierced through the mass of communication and telepathic messaging carried out among this mute species. The Children Meet Late in M38 is a time that is of great importance to the Uyilk, for in this millenia is when they met the A'q. For during a period of great growth and a period called the N'neqau, the Uyilk species saw a great boom of both population and psychic presence as their species expanded and became dominant upon Edh. This sudden growth immediately caused the presence they once held in the Warp to grow from the equivalent of a defending beast to that of a planet wide predator. Psychic powers on their planet that were displayed by all other sentient creatures forced down by their collective might. The arrival of the A'q, or the Q'Sal as they are better known to the rest of the galaxy, is what changed this immediately. Drawn to Edh by the curious flows of energy around it, described to be that of a beast devouring all that was near it, sorcerers of Tzeentch's chosen species began seeking out the source of such phenomena. The Velklir astronomers taking noted interest as such a cosmic phenomena is one only achieved through the combined force of hundreds upon hundreds of sorc erers, no single living being capable of such power in their eyes. Upon entering the planet's atmosphere, the golden ships of the Q'Sal made planetfall and quickly located the Uyilk. Their consciousness bombarded by the rampant power of an entire species yet the trained sorcerers able to hold their own against it. Soon picking through the mass of voices within their heads and reaching out to speak to the Uyilk. Upon doing so the entire collective consciousness fell silent, unsure of what to do at a foreign voice speaking to them. However upon discovering the mutated forms of the masked sorcerers, the quadrupedal forms of the Uyilk responded in a way that shocked the sorcerer's present. Stating telepathically that the Grand Guardian told them of their coming, and that such beings were to be the A'q of the Uyilk, or elder brothers. Initially perplexed by this, a few days of questioning and observing the newfound species revealed that the Uyilk were avid philosophers and scriers, as well as wholly devout to Tzeentch as a species. Communally worshipping the Architect and at once the great psychic prowess of the species was revealed to the Q'Sal as the workings of their shared Lord. Biology The species itself being a mutation of one of the formerly abundant quadrupeds on Edh, the Uyilk now comprise of a panoply of mutated evolution guided to perfection by Tzeentch's hand. The primary flesh tone of these creatures being a darkened grey, marked with luminescent "orbs" places primarily on the limbs, aiding in the vision of these species as such additions are in fact additional eyes. Each limb terminating in a tri-fingered hand, giving the Uyilk even more of an alien appearance than most other xenos. The strange and almost inverted posture a clear mutation as well, along with the addition of other limbs, however these may have been partially influenced by the dense mountains of Edh and in fact allow for better climbing up the almost sheer walls that are presented on their world. The vast genetic offshoots of the Uyilk that were forced by their Warp saturated nature have caused more than a few odd features to occur, first is the lack of visible respiration. No visible breathing occuring and the lack of a mouth leading to an interesting theory by the Q'Sal Magi in that the Uyilk respirate through their skin. This being factural as in fact the lack of lungs at all leads to the need of watertight yet oxygen absorbent folicles in the flesh. Feeding the gangly bodies of these xenos with a supply of nitrogen to supply energy to their muscles. The most peculiar biological trait is the seeming lack of a need to physically eat. While unknown to the Q'Sal it seems that the Uyilk are a kind of psychic leech, taking their sustenance from the life-force of those who seek to harm them. Absorbing the energy of the slain beast and having it distributed to the whole species, this a clear "gift" from Tzeentch as his permanent mark upon the species. Moreso, upon the Uyilk are the tendrils which sprout from each spine and the lone "eye" upon their heads. The tendrils pulsing with energy in perpetuity and giving off an almost thunderous shockwave to those who are near them and of a weaker mind, and even though such a shockwave is silent and utterly random. Used primarily as a sense of "feeling" the Warp by the Iirc, these gel-like appendages appear highly sensitive to energy of any kind and react in the already described fashion to any immediate harm both physical and etheral. The luminescent "V" that takes up most of what seems to be the cranium of such creatures is the cyclopean eye of the Uyilk. Serving as both the primary ocular nerve as well as a focus for the now innate psychic energy this species possesses. Acting much in the same way a crystal would and channeling such energies into blasts of unfocused psychic power when in distress, the same has been observed upon the smaller luminescent orbs upon each forearm. Giving even the most dull minded of these creatures a formidable power when threatened. Psykers The high and in fact now absolute birth of psykers among this species has only lent to their rising as a figure amongst other Xenos and heretial factions. Hence the exploration by Q'Sal Magi in their discovery of the rising disturbance in the Immaterium. This disturbance caused by the coalesced psychic essence of all the Uyilk into one collective mind or soul, giving every individual the potential of channeling the psychic might of the entire Uyilk species which makes even the untrained menials of society potent psychics in their own right. Deolmog One of the two classes of psykers that the Uyilk divide into should they possess a great affinity for one specialization over the other. These are what comprise the "military" of the Uyilk, potent telekines that use both the inherent abilities granted to them and their mastery of the psyker gene to forge telekinetic weaponry by mere thought. Ranging from melee armaments to projectile volleys that can span the range of miles, these Uyilk provide defense and utterly destroy all that seek to bring them harm through the psychic might of an entire species focused and released regularly through an unknown number of living engines of destruction. Iirc The second class of psykers and the group of which the great Sages are derived from, these Uyilk pursue the great discoveries that have pulled their race from the clutches of primitive living and into the technological and psychic haven they have thanks to both in part themselves and the Grand Guardian. Delving heavily into their collective goal of scrying the unknowable tides of the Immaterium, more than one of the Iirc have gone insane from the mysteries revealed to them by their lord. Only the most steel-minded of them surviving the horrors and wonders showed to them, often turning into a sage and a sort of living god amongst the Uyilk. Often guiding the race as a whole towards a leap in advancement be it either on the educational, technological, or societal levels. Society and Culture "Splintered Community" A communal species, the Uyilk have an almost flawless societal structure with no reigning leader, each member contributes to the whole while at the same time providing for oneself. A dichotomy of total anarchy and perfect communism that has lead to the meteoric growth and development of Uyilk culture and technology. The almost human urges to grow, expand, and dominate possessed not by each individual but instead by the whole of the species. Evidenced by the militaristic and technological prowess which is held only among humans, as well as the depravity of some of their creations. The pursuit of knowledge that has gripped this species since it's inception and the drive to know all it can of the one who made them as they are. Lastly, and to the detriment of the species, is the rampant bouts of insanity as individuals in a clearly sporadic fashion are wracked with visions of pain and elation before a final shattering. Visions which the Iirc have named as "Glimpses of Divinity". Claiming them to be fragments of what was before them and both warnings as well as beckonings to push forward, driving on to discover the meaning in everything and to know the secrets of that which lies beyond flesh. Completely asexual in natural as well, reproduction occurs simply when one of the species splits off, both portions comatose for a time as to when each can gain the sentience of their own splintered individual identity. In many ways Uyilk society mirrors that of other heretical and civilised worlds such as Q'Sal, having on the surface a seemingly utopian existence, however the brutal truth and one which is known only to Tzeentch, is that the Uyilk's existence is that of one extremely tortured soul. One that was splintered into countless fragments and implanted within each of the Uyilk, the hive mind which is shared by the species allowing a partial forming of the original spirit and the gaining of power through collective might over the strength of just one. As each soul grows it adds to the original and makes the whole stronger, leading to the absolute mockery of order that is seeming perpetrated amongst the individual Uyilk. This paradox hidden in the myriad and seemingly peaceful ways of this wholly psychic species, it's desires and drives all that of the one tortured sorcerer that Tzeentch chose for the "seed" of this collective mind which is held by these unknowing servants. Kin of Fate's Architect Having been born of mutation, the Uyilk are a species that admires change and growth, praising individuals for pushing their limits and extending themselves to the furthest possible reaches before breaking new ground. However also as a species they possess and odd unity that isn't all to common amongst most Chaos related beings. This is due to in part the fact that each of the Uyilk share the collective soul that is the merged consciousness of all the Uyilk into one driving force. Each new birth adding to the already staggering power that this race has. Leading to the rare amalgamation of individualism and a hive-minded drive which innately pushes all forward towards the betterment of the whole, or depending on how you look at it, the growth of the one. This rare dichotomy has lead to the migration and prevalence of more than a few of Tzeentch's daemons to roam the planet and call it's mountainous and canyon filled wilds their home. The more dense populations consisting of Screamers as well as Pink and Blue Horrors. The occasional Flamer of Tzeentch roaming the planet as it's sundered skies allow the Immaterium to engulf the planet. This symbiosis of chaos and the foul mockery of a societal order has lead both the Uyilk and Tzeentch's children to co-operate as the Grand Guardian dictates his servants to do so. The vast use of Screamers as weapons in of their own right, augmented and supported by the psychic bombardments and defensive charges that are often employed by the Uyilk. Maze of the Heavens The crystalline and labrynthine home of the Iirc, this construct was made after a collective scrying revealed a vision of but one facet concerning Tzeentch's ever changing realm, in particular the Crystal Labrynth. The scriers of the Iirc taking immediately an almost maddened obsession with the meaning of this vision, and started off at once in the construction of a maze to figure out the message bestowed upon them by Tzeentch. These sorcerers and gazers of the heavens gaining this knowledge not long after the A'q, or Q'Sal, arrived on their world, and thus using the Magi's aid and agreeing a small payment of 99 Uyilk. The Q'Sal were so entranced with this exotic species that providing such materials was a small issue for them and thus allowed the Uyilk to construct such an awe inspiring monument of sorts. One that resonates with the collective mind of the Uyilk and has now allowed the Iirc to see and push their vision further than ever before, however something that has left an irrevocable thirst within all Uyilk now. Driven forward with a newfound thirst for knowledge, the Iirc caste in particular bears the brunt of this addiction, the scriers and stargazers searching almost recklessly through the cosmos and the Warp for the answers they desperately seek. All the while the maze they constructed pushing them forward and drawing their rampant eyes back down to it, beckoning as it were for one of them to find the momentary message caught within that briefest of glimpses into the Lord of Change's realm. Language and Alphabet A mute species, the primary form of communication with outsiders is through an expansive runic alphabet that lends itself well to translation. One comprising of more than 1,700 characters, it has been documented and stored by the Q'Sal and noted to be extremely accurate. Eschewing doublespeak and favoring a straightforward approach, one that is a far cry from the telepathic communication carried out amongst the Uyilk. For within the species communication seems all but naught, individuals at times interacting with gestures and signs while at other times performing tasks in sync without even being aware of another's presence when observed from afar. To date only one other species has managed telepathic communication and were able to speak freely with the Uyilk, and that is the Q'Sal. Notably the seers of Velklir as the ones which communicate through telepathy and the myriad scribes of Tarnor that have transcribed the entire Uyilk lexicon. Lending the latter available to those amongst themselves who travel to the world of Edh and aim to treat with their "younger brothers". Military Planetary Defense Over the roughly 5,000 years of life that the Uyilk enjoyed without interference, the technology they have collectively formed consists of an odd amalgamation of both Imperial and Xenos designs that are nigh perfectly blended into pulsating and glamorous prisons for the power that lays within such machines. Favoring the use of mountain dug construction, using Edh's own formidable terrain to their advantage, the Uyilk have built massive spires that are not the most impressive and pale in comparison to the sorcerers of Surgub. The fact that such buildings reach down through the mountains and end within the planet itself is however something worth noting in of itself. Along with such trenches, the batteries and large scale telekine cannons, time and time again has an assault on Edh been decimated by the sheer amount of power possessed by the collective Uyilk consciousness. While sparse, the ruins of ships dot the valleys and canyons, even embedded in some of the mountains and have been targets of the Uyilk for centuries now that they have the ability to reach out and scavenge such technology. Units '''Zax'at - '''The most abundant of the units used by the Uyilk's military, these ranged fighters comprise of those psykers that have specialized in the use of both telekinetic volleys and the longer ranged rifles used. Seen always first and soon behind the Eitopt fighters after the enemy has closed, this specific unit's job is cleaving down as many as they can before the initial combat occurs. Akin to the roles of the Imperial Guard Snipers or Artillery gunners, in fact a combination of both as the use of shard weaponry and psychic bombardment is a condensed and small scale version of the galaxy wide Imperium. '''Eitopt - '''Second only to the Zax'at in terms of sheer numbers, these fighters are the ones often seen at the heads of charges and flanking manuevers, in fact used for most of the melee positioning and functionality as they are armored in the tempered saphhire that comprises their armor and some weaponry. Relying on both sapphire and adamantine plate in conjunction with the telekinetic blades these fighters are known for, they are a terrifyingly efficient and quick force to behold, likened to that of a rushing wave that overtakes all who come against it. '''Qlueb - '''One of the few specialist roles within the Uyilk's military, these gunners man the massive anti-orbital weaponry that dots the spires and walls of the great citadel-cities which the Uyilk call home. Comprising largely of veterans as the need for heavy psychic chanelling and weapon expertise is crucial to this role, these gunners are responsible for the anti-orbital and anti-air functions of the military. Using the aid of specialized daemon auguries that are unique to the Uyilk, such threats are easily identified and able to be taken out without much effort should such enemies not be an uncountable horde. '''Klier'eol - '''The support gunners of the Uyilk, these usually are placed ahead of the Zax'at riflemen and serve as the secondary tier when combat actually starts. Employing often daemonic weapons capable of firing crystalized warp energy, usually in the forms of continuous volleys or until the daemon within said weapon rebels against it's use. Causing the gunners to have to be especially skilled in the repeated binding and re-sealing of daemonic spirits within their weaponry. However such things are often of little importance as the sheer volume of fire laid down as a whole serves to mow down enemies from between the Eitopt fighters. '''Aucrez - '''Lightly armored and aiming for mobility over all else, these units were introduced and trained upon the discovery of hulks on Edh's surface. Carrying light weaponry and trained in the use of minor scrying as well as the telekinetic blade whose usage is prevalent among melee fighters. This unit is extremely autonomous and used in prolonged combat only sparingly, their use as a mobile radar far more effective than any actual fighting prowess they have which is often why they are instead sent out to scavenge any enemy ships that were shot down. Sent only with an escort of Eitopt when there is a significant threat assumed to be on the vessel. '''Stuv'olt - '''The esteemed commanders of the Uyilk's military, often seen amongst the ranks of either the Eitopt infantry or the Klier'eol gunners. Each commander being a veteran with decades of service, they are each assigned a squad of soldiers that they are wholly responsible for. The chain of command however is small within Uyilk society and this reflects in the military, as even though these effective sergeants exist, there is no one above them as they are all interlinked together. One commander's thoughts and ideas known to the rest and coordination occuring perfectly or total breakdown occuring when such commanders don't agree. Often leading to the loss of that particular Stuv'olt and it's assigned unit as they are seen as dead weight and thus expendable for the good of the species. Tactics Being isolationist, the Uyilk tend to fight solely on the defensive, making themselves as unassailable as possible through the massive sapphiric spires that comprise their cities and the underground construction which hides nearly all of their dwellings. Masking them from basic scans and giving the species time to ready a psychic and macrobattery barrage which is often enough to reach into orbit and decimate currently all ships that have tried to invade. On an infantry level, they focus solely on the repelling of any foreign invasions upon their homes. Having set up multiple defensive perimeteres within the stone caskets that protect their homes and the defending units both heavily armored and trained in the use of telekinetic weaponry. Veritable masters of the art as they have hyper-focused on the practice of shaping and "hardening" the energies of the Immaterium into blades that are extensions of theier very limbs. The inherent speed of the quadrupedal species allowing for extensive usage of what is known to others as calvary tactics. Heavy flanking and charge maneuvers prevalent as the Uyilk always have home-field advantage. The psychic onslaught as well as the physical impact from such charges and strikes enough to repel all but the most extensive hordes of enemies. Lastly is the witnessed psychological impact of an enemy with seemingly no command structure. This has been used extensively by the Uyilk commanders as the telepathic communication inherent in the species allows for silent and nearly untraceable communication to each individual directly. Driving them forward in utter silence and leading interesting conflicts. One Q'Sal Magi who witnessed an incursion on a small Ork Warband noted the utter silence and whirring of energies around the Uyilk in stark contrast to the loud and obnoxious screams and weapon clattering of the Orks. This "faceless army" being a tool in of itself to intimidate and scare the more cautious intruder and act as a show of power for the more foolhardy ones. Iaenquo More of an instinctual reaction than an actual weapon or tactic, this only occurs in the most dire circumstances and when the very existence of the Uyilk is threatened. What occurs is that each individual luminesces and sends out massive shockwaves that force and buffet the enemy back, their "spirits" being pulled from flesh and coalescing in the Immaterium as the now massively mutated and strengthened spirit that was initially fragmented to give the Uyilk sentience. As this occurs, the now awakened being only can unleash an agonized cry at it's new state, wracked with psychic agony due to the countless mutations to the very essence that comprises it. This cry echoes through the already thin veil around the planet of Edh, reaching through to every sentient creature on the planet and forcing a mass mutation on the enemy which invoked such a strike. Turning the entire enemy force present into mutants, and quite feasibly outright spawndom. However such a tactic has it's own drawbacks to the Uyilk, as even though the forced spawns will defend them along with the other myriad lesser daemons upon Edh. Two drastic effects occur on the "perfect" society that was formerly demonstrated. First is the immediate rendering of every individual, regardless of class, status, and power comatose for the span of 4 days. The extensive drain of having one's spirit ripped from them forcing a veritable shutdown of all non-essential functions until recovery. Second is the mental and societal regression of every Uyilk individual to a primitive state. Forgetting all of the lore they have acquired, all technological advancement, and all forms of cohesion with one another. Only remembering the Grand Guardian, the god who formed them and Tzeentch's ever favorable hand in the continued existence of the now ignorant species. Technology Daemon Augury One of, if not the single greatest technological achievement the Uyilk underwent during their initial growth. Just before the Q'Sal discovered their species, are the observatories and cosmic scanners which are the brainchild of the last Sage to surface within the Uyilk species. Dotting the landscape of Edh, namely atop the mountains themselves and preferring the protective shell of stone instead of complete exposure. Each observatory looks much like a small lens from the surface. Carved of a single piece of sapphire to dimensions that are almost impossible to maintain over such a relatively thin lens. Measuring only 6 inches at the thickest point, and the diameter of a mile, the observatory lenses are the pinnacle of daemonic binding that the Uyilk have achieved. The souls of 18 horrors, 9 pink and 9 blue, bound throughout the surface of the lens making each piece a singular entity all on it's own, the combined powers of the horrors producing a chromatic sheen and hypnotic display to those glancing at it without aid. The Uyilk though have discovered a way to harness this power to gaze through both space and the Immaterium, granting them the ability to scry the tides of realms real and unreal. Through a device they call the Ieng-ajioc, they use the bound essences of each daemon along with the own scrying prowess of the Iirc caste. The combined psychic might of both a fragment of Fate's Architect and the abomination which is the Uyilk's collective soul serving to allow a gaze into the Immaterium that would be the envy of even the most astute Navigators. Impressing even the Velklir Magi upon their discovery of the Uyilk and securing the relationship between the two species as only the Uyilk are capable of seeing such precise and blasphemous visions within the observatory spires. The Spire of Transcendence The only exposed spire on all of Edh, such a construct is home to those who are capable of becoming a Sage and more importantly the Sages themselves. A combination of infused sapphire and warp forged adamantine, this roughly 6,000 meter high structure rests within the center of Heaven's Maze. The Iirc that live here and the Sages that claim ownership of it using the massive height to both scry the expansive crystalline maze which was constructed and gain wisdom and insight from it's almost impossible turns and corridors. However a more subtle purpose rests for when the Uyilk are at their absolute worst and no other option remains for recourse. The grand event of Iaenquo, occuring so far never in Uyilk history, is momentous but as with all psychic abilities benefits greatly from a focus, this spire serves at that focus. For within lie the most skilled and astute sorcerers of the species, their collective might when such an event occurs, if it ever does, enough to draw the rest of the species in and force the coalescence of their singular soul. Of course the Uyilk have no knowledge of this event as they do not know the Iaenquo is even possible, only an instinctual drive and a species wide-vision induced by Tzeentch through one of his Greater Daemons prompting the construction of this impossibly tall structure. Military Technology '''Telekine Cannon- '''Developed as a way to harness the massive psychic might the Uyilk possesses and weaponize it on a large scale. This weapon serves alongside the shard macrobatteries as the anti-air and anti-orbital weaponry of the Uylik species. This cannon's construction relies on daemonforge steel infused with the souls of 9 Screamers of Tzeentch. The spirits thrice bound to the cannon ensures the psychic blast of these attacks has enough of a sonic punch to rip through armor as well as assault the bodies and minds of those who which to try and attack. The primary means of harnessing said might provided in the same technology that is used by the Iirc scriers in their auguries, slightly modified with the help of Q'Sal Magi to weaponize such a technology. '''Shard Macrobattery- '''A series of cannons largely designed for bombarding both the aerial waves of enemies and to serve as a devastating anti-personnel weapon. Psychically controlled, the gunner charges the payload of sapphire/adamantine rounds to make for a psychically potent missle. Unleashing such rounds and using the devastating punch of the rounds as well as psychic eruptions in the form of electricity. Causing electrical storms amongst enemy ground forces and further augmenting the Eitopt as such discharges can be harnessed and used in conjunction with the telekinetic weaponry already employed by them. '''Sapphiric Forging- '''One of the more closely guarded secrets of the Uyilk and only further enhanced with the introduction of daemonforges by the Q'Sal in M39, this abundant and useful gem is melted down and often alloyed with either the moderate reserves of adamantine or with the more versatile plasteel alloy. Often making scores of weaponry and armor for the fighters within the military as well as serving to produce the more exotic weaponry and materials used for building the interiors of the grand spires. '''Psychic Inverter- '''A device rarely employed as it's creation involves a still living pariah for harvesting. The few that are maintained being used only when the enemies psychic presence is too great and the creation of dead zones are necessary. More often used outside of the combat in the culling of the vast daemonic populations which roam the surface of Edh. These function by effectively rendering a pariah immortal through technological imprisonment, the subject unable to move and kept alive inperpetuity by using the energies of that which loathes such a creature, daemons. The raw essences of such beings distilled into a liquid form and the energy itself pumped through the pariah. Keeping it's flesh youthful as upon contact with the being the fluctuating energy stabilizes into a form that serves as a preservative for flesh and moreso a cryogenic. '''Daemonic Binding- '''Moreso an artform than actual technology, this was understood on the most primitive levels before the arrival of the Q'Sal. Their vast knowledge of daemonic binding serving to aid the Uyilk and push them along as now they had further and more plentiful power sources other than simple physical resources. '''Personal Weaponry- '''As their need for actual projectile and melee weaponry is rather small, the Uyilk only have modified the reserves of weapons that have been scaveneged from the hulks that reside upon Edh. Largely Imperial autoguns and heavy stubbers that were extensively modified to handle the sapphire/plasteel rounds which are used by the Uyilk in place of traditional projectiles. This allowing each fighter to psychically charge each magazine or set of ammunition and further increase damage by modifying the effects of each round. Relations *Q'Salhttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Screaming_Vortex#Q.27sal - The one current relation the isolationist Uyilk have and the only species to know of their existence and where to find their planet specifically. The only surviving one anyway, treated with almost a reverance as the traveling Magi are seen as prophets of Tzeentch to the younger species. The only one to date that can telepathically communicate with them and able to understand the visceral psychic cant that is used in Uyilk telepathy. Category:Xenos Species Category:Tzeentch Category:Chaos